Seducing Sonny
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: When Chad bets his cousin Liam his car that he can win over Sonny Munroe, life at Condor Studios gets a little more interesting. But what happens when Sonny finds out it was all just for a bet? Channy, rated T for mild language.
1. Surprise Visitor

**HEYY! Okay, so I know alot of you are probably fans of my other stories so this may be a little surprising to you, but yes, I'm a Channy fan. (I have lots of layers...just when you think you've got me figured out, I surprise you again). I know it seems a little lame, but hey SWAC is an epic show. And Chad and Sonny are so cute together. **

**So yea, I got this idea for a story a long time ago, before Sonny and Chad were actually Channy, but I never got around to writing it. So for this story, I'm just gonna rewind to back before they were dating so if anyone's confused, I've just rewinded the story and rewritten it. I've already got the first four chapters done and I'm still working on writing a few more, but I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I might post chapter two tomorrow or I might not, depends if I have time...I'm also working on a few other stories ATM for Glee, Twilight, and Sims, so this story might have to be put on hold for awhile if I make one of my other stories my main focus. I really wanna work on getting "You know you're a gleek when," done as well as go back to some of my old forgotten twilight stories. "That was then" has been put on hold for awhile due to the fact that I have too much on my plate already, and I don't have enough ideas right now to keep it going. I've also started writing a Sims fanfic that I'll probably be posting soon and I want to finish "SIMply Bre and Allie" too so no promises about me finishing the story, but I'll try. **

**This is my first SWAC fanfic by the way, so please bear with me. Also, I do watch SWAC almost every night, but I'm by no means an expert, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, however I do own all original characters in this fanfiction.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Chad, you have a visitor," Chloe told me rolling her eyes. Chloe rolling her eyes at my visitor could mean one of two things. A) She was insanely cute and Chloe was insanely jealous or B) It was one of the Randoms, most likely Sonny. I crossed my fingers and went to go see who the visitor was.

"Chad," a tall, blonde girl exclaimed from across the room. "Oh my God, what are you wearing?" I looked down at my Mackenzie Falls uniform. Of course Amanda would hate it. My cousin hated everything that wasn't creative and original. Even though artsy isn't my style, it's one of the things I love most about her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked changing the subject.

"I came to see you, silly," she said tousling my hair.

"Watch the hair," I said, attempting to fix what had taken my stylist two hours to perfect. "I'm shooting in five. So where are you staying?"

"At your place," she answered. "I'm staying in the guest room and Liam's gonna sleep in your room."

"You brought Liam?" I asked. Way to ruin everything, Amanda.

"Of course," she said. "He's my brother. I couldn't go to Hollywood without him."

"But you don't even live at home anymore," I reminded her. "I thought the point of you moving out was to get away from him."

"The point of me moving out was so I could go to college in New York," she corrected me. "I know Liam can be annoying at times, but he's still my brother and I love him."

"Yea, but I don't," I said, rolling my eyes. Liam had been tormenting me my whole life until I finally moved to Los Angeles. Then I was free from him forever. Or so I thought. Liam was bad as an eight-year-old, so he must be even worse as a 16-year-old.

"Chad," Chloe called from the set. "We're starting."

"I have to go," I told Amanda. "I'll see you at home tonight."

"Okay," she said, giving me a hug. "Be nice to Liam though. He's really excited to see you again."

"Yea, I'm sure he is," I groaned. "He just loves to torture me, doesn't he?"

"Stop it," Amanda said. "It's not like he was mean to you on purpose. And you haven't seen him in 8 years. He's changed a lot since then." I sighed. It was clear there was no way I could make Amanda see what a jerk Liam is.

"Fine," I said reluctantly. "But he's not sharing my bed. Get him a sleeping bag or something."

"Fair enough," Amanda agreed.

"Chad," Chloe called again.

"Bye Mandy," I said, running off to go do my scene.

"Bye Chad," she called after me.

* * *

**Don't worry, there'll be alot of Channy stuff later on. Review if you want me to keep going. I want at least five reviews for this chapter before I keep going. I know that kind of seems like bribery, but it's not. I just wanna make sure people like my story enough for me to continue. PEACE OUT SUCKAS! **


	2. Liam

**Yay! Five reviews already! I guess there's more SWAC fans out there than I thought. I thought it would take at least a couple days and I honestly didn't think that many people would click on my story right away. I did get a PM asking if the whole story was going to be in Chad's POV or if it was going to switch between him and Sonny so just so you know, the whole thing is going to be in Chad's POV...except for maybe like an epilogue in Sonny's POV. I haven't really decided yet so I'll have to wait and see. Anyway, thanks soo much for reading and reviewing my story. Everyone on is so supportive even though this is my first SWAC fanfic and it's probably crap. Oh well! Practice makes perfect! I've already got a few more ideas for future Channy stories, but I promised myself I wouldn't start another story until I finished some of my other stories. Even this story is breaking my rules, but W.E. Rules were meant to be broken, right? K, I'm gonna shut up now, cuz you just wanna read the story so...yea read.**

* * *

"CDC in the hiz-ouse," I announced walking into the foyer of my house.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Liam said coming around the corner. Amanda smacked him on the back of the head and I laughed. God, I love her.

"Liam, be nice," she scolded him.

"You're not mom," he reminded her. What a baby.

"True," Amanda answered. "But I can always call mom and tell her I'm sending you home." Liam rolled his eyes.

"Hey Chad," he grumbled.

"Liam," I answered, giving him a dirty look.

"Try to get along," Amanda said, leaving the room.

"I'll show you to my room," I told him.

"Your mom already showed me," he replied. "I put my stuff up there already. So which side of the bed is mine?"

"Which side?" I exclaimed. "You're sleeping on the floor, bud."

"Real nice, Chad," he said, stomping up the stairs. I ran up ahead of him so I could get to my room first and lock the door.

"Open up Chad," Liam said, banging on the door.

"Never," I answered. Why is it that every time I see Liam, I revert to my former 8-year-old self?

"Oh my God, Chad," he exclaimed. "Just open the frigging door."

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly. It's not like he'd done anything too horrible to me yet. And locking him out of my room wouldn't solve anything. I opened the door and let Liam in.

"There's a sleeping bag in the closet," I told him. "You can use it if you want...unless you'd rather use my credit card to rent a hotel room. That's fine with me."

"Thanks, but no thanks," he said, getting the sleeping bag and rolling it out on the floor. "I'd rather stay here with my sister. I want to spend as much time with her as possible before she goes back to New York."

"But you could just come over tomorrow while I'm out and hang out all day and be back at the hotel before I get back," I suggested.

"She's meeting a friend from high school tomorrow to go shopping," he told me. "So I guess I'm stuck with you."

"Whoa," I said. "Hold on a second. I don't remember agreeing to this."

"Well, your mom said..."Liam began.

"My mom lied," I interrupted. "There is no way you're coming to Condor Studios with me tomorrow. I don't want the cast of Mackenzie Falls to know I'm related to someone so...ugh."

"Love you too," he said sarcastically. "But seriously man, I'm coming. We don't have to tell people we're cousins. Just say I'm your friend."

"Please," I said, laughing at the idea of me being friends with someone not famous. "Like I'd ever be friends with you."

"Well, its cousins or friends," he said. "Which is it gonna be?"

"How about step-cousins?" I suggested.

"Deal," Liam said. He rolled out the sleeping bag and crawled in. "Good night."

"Night," I answered, getting into my bed and turning out the light. Tomorrow was going to be one long horrible day.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short. I'm sorry. I just wanted to introduce Chad's cousin so sorry 'bout the shortness. Your lucky I'm posting right now anyway. If I hadn't stayed up all night watching SWAC on youtube on my ipod touch, I wouldn't even be awake right now. (Yes. I stayed up all night to watch a Disney Chanel show. Sue me! BTW, who else LOVED the one hour special? I totally knew it was Penelope the whole time. And don't u just love it when Chad calls Sonny "My lady". Soo cute!) Okay, I'm done here. No review requirement this time, but I would really appreciate it. Btw, don't worry, the next chapter will have Sonny in it, I promise! I've already written it so it just depends on when I get around to publishing it. PEACE OUT SUCKAS! (You're gonna get really sick of me saying that after awhile...)**


	3. Sonny With a Chance of Rejection

**Okay, just because I said I didn't need a certain amount of reviews to continue, doesn't mean you can stop reviewing! Shame on you! And after I posted a chapter early in the morning just for you. Okay, as promised, this is the start of all the Channyness. There's not alot of Channy in this chapter, but there is some Sonny. Don't worry. It gets better as it goes on. I promise! Anyway, Enjoy! And actually review this time kay? **

* * *

"Welcome to Mackenzie Falls," I said to Liam, gesturing to the various sets.

"This is amazing," he said, looking around the room.

"I know right," I said proudly. At least there was one thing we could agree on.

"Hey Chad," Penelope greeted

"Hey," I answered.

"Who was that?" Liam asked, staring after her like a love-struck puppy.

"Penelope?" I asked.

"She's so hot," he said, still looking dazed.

"Meh," I commented. "She's okay."

"Okay?" Liam asked, looking at me like I had two heads. "She's a goddess."

"I've seen cuter," I told. "I'm going to get some lunch now. Are you coming?"

"Yea," he said, following behind me, still not taking his eyes off Penelope.

Liam followed me to the cafeteria where we ordered lobster and steak, dishes exclusive to the cast of Mackenzie Falls and our friends...and cousins. We sat down at the Mack Falls table and ate our food while we chatted about my life being a famous movie star.

"I can't believe you get steak and lobster just for being a big star," Liam exclaimed.

"Well, believe it," I said. "Everyone here worships the cast of Mackenzie Falls." I took a bite of my steak and looked up just in time to see _them_ walk into the cafeteria

"Oh look," I said, pointing at Sonny and her friends. "It's the cast of So Random."

"I love that show," Liam exclaimed.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Just when I was starting to think you weren't so bad after all." But Liam wasn't listening. He was already getting out of his seat and going over to talk to the Randoms.

"Where are you going?" I exclaimed. "Ugh!" I got up and followed him to the cafeteria entrance.

"Hey Chad," Sonny said, smiling. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Liam," he said, holding out his hand. "Chad's cousin."

"Step-cousin," I corrected him. "No blood relation."

"Ah," Sonny said. "Funny, I was just about to say how much you two look alike."

"Pfft," I answered. "Liam wishes he looked like me."

"No I don't, "Liam shouted. He turned to Sonny. "And by the way, I am his real cousin. Chad just doesn't want people to know we're related."

"You are such an idiot," I told Liam, covering his mouth with my hand. "Sonny, you can't tell anyone."

"Real nice, Chad," Sonny said angrily "I can't believe you'd be so rude to your cousin. Making him pretend like you're not even related? That's low, Chad." She and her cast stormed off towards their table.

"I totally see what you mean about everybody here worshipping you," Liam said, grinning at me.

"Please," I said. "Sonny so wants me."

"Funny," Liam says. "It seems to me more like you want her."

"Why would I want Sonny?" I asked. "I have dozens of pretty girls to choose from."

"Then why are you still staring at her?" he asked.

"I'm not," I said, quickly looking away. "And trust me, she wants me. Every girl wants me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I know who you are," Liam said. "And if she loves you so much, why don't you prove it? Go ask her out right now."

"But I don't like her," I reminded him.

"So," Liam said. "It's not like she'd say yes anyway." That did it. Nobody says no to Chad Dylan Cooper, not even Sonny Munroe, and I was going to prove it.

"Hey Sonny," I said walking over to her table.

"What do you want Chad?" she asked.

"Just thought I'd do you a favour and take you out Saturday night," I said, giving her one of my famous smiles. "So what do you say? You, me, dinner and a movie, 7 o'clock?" Sonny and the rest of the Randoms just stared at me in disbelief. Then they all burst out laughing.

"I was wrong," Sonny said, still laughing. "You do have a sense of humour." I stomped back over to Liam who was laughing his ass off along with Sonny and the Randoms.

"Shut up," I said, sitting back down at the Mack Falls table. "This isn't over."

And that's when I decided that I was going to make Sonny Munroe want me if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

**Okay, so I've finished writing chapter five so I've got two chapters just sitting around waiting to be published. Unfortunatly I have some bad news for you. If you don't review I can't keep writing. Why? Because I lose motivation. So now reviews=no story. On a lighter note, anybody know of any good Channy fanfics? If you do, let me know! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	4. The Bet

**K this chapter is really really short, but I'm probably going to finish writing chapter 6 tonight and then post chapter 5 (I wanna have some chapters stored up in case I get writers block) So here it is:**

* * *

"We're home," Liam announced, walking into my house. So much for my usual big entrance. Liam was really starting to bug me.

"Hey guys," my mom greeted us. "Liam, how'd you like Condor Studios?"

"It was awesome," he told her. "Especially when Chad got turned down by Sonny Munroe."

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that," I reminded him bitterly. "And I told you, it isn't over. Sonny just said no because she thought it was another one of my pranks. If she thought I really liked her, she'd be all over me in a second."

"Wanna bet?" Liam asked.

"Sure," I answered. "How much?"

"If you win, I go back to Michigan," he said. "But if you lose..." he stopped for a dramatic pause. "You leave Mackenzie Falls...forever."

"I can't quit you retard," I told him. "I have a contract."

"Okay then..." Liam said. "Then you give me your car."

"Not gonna happen," I said, laughing at the idea of me giving my car to someone like Liam. "My car's my baby. I won't even let anyone else drive it and you want me to give her to you?"

"What's the matter Chaddy?" Liam asked. "I thought Sonny worshipped the ground you walked on."

"She does," I said. "She just has a...uh...different way of showing it."

"Then prove it," Liam said, smiling evilly.

"Fine," I agreed. "This shouldn't take too long."

"Three weeks?" Liam suggested.

"How about two?" I countered.

"Deal," Liam answered, holding out his hand. I reached out and shook it, hoping I hadn't just made the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

**Okay, so next chapter is the start of all the Channyness so just hang in there a little longer. Thanks for being so patient. PEACE OUT SUCKAS! (haha! told you you'd get sick of me saying that!)**


	5. Don't You Mean Chad Dylan Pooper?

**Okay guys, as promised, this marks the official beginning of all the Channyness. It will get Channyer and Channyer though so don't worry. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

"There she is bro," Liam said, pointing at something across the cafeteria. There was Sonny, sitting at the So Random table, looking beautiful as always. "What are you waiting for? Go seduce her like you said you could."

"Whoa," I exclaimed. "Slow down there, buddy. I can't just go over there and confess my "love" for her."

"Why not?" Liam asked. "You scared?"

"No," I said, racking my brain for an excuse. "I just don't want her to die of happiness. If I just go over there and say "Sonny, I love you," she'll probably have a heart attack.

"Mhmm," Liam said, not buying it at all.

"Look, man, these things take time," I told him. "I need to go for a more subtle approach. Watch this?" I walked over to the So Random table and pulled up a chair beside Sonny.

"Hey Sonshine," I said, smiling at her. "Randoms,"

"Hey Chad," Sonny answered, not looking up from the piece of paper she was reading.

"So what do you think of the sketch I wrote, Sonny?" Grady asked.

"It could be funny," she answered. "Where are we going to get a 5 ton wheel of cheese though?"

"I know a guy," he informed her. Ugh! Sonny's friends are so weird.

"So Sonny," I said, attempting to get her attention again. "What are you up to today?"

"The usual," she answered. "Rehearsing, rehearsing, and more rehearsing...and then maybe a yogurt break...but mostly rehearsing."

"Sounds cool," I lied. "Hey, we should hang out later?"

"Why?" Sonny asked. "What do you want from me?"

"Sonny, that hurts," I said dramatically. "Can't I ask my friend to hang out without wanting something from her?"

"I'm sure you can, you've just never done it before," she answered. I rolled my eyes. Clearly, this wasn't working. Time to bring out the big guns...I moved my chair closer to Sonny and looked her right in the eyes.

"Sonny, I'm really not a bad guy," I said, leaning in closer to her. "Just give me a chance. Please?" Sonny just sat, gazing into my eyes. From where I was sitting, I could hear her heart beating a mile a minute. Yes! It was working.

"So will you hang out with me?" I asked. Sonny didn't answer. She was so lost in my eyes, she wasn't even paying attention to the real world any more.

"Sonny," Zora shouted, chucking a roll at her head.

"Ow," she yelled, chucking the roll back at Zora. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Zora answered. "You just seemed to be getting a little bit too friendly with Mackenzie Falls here," Sonny laughed.

"Zora, we're just friends," she told her. "Sort of..."

"Still waiting for an answer," I reminded her.

"Oh right," she exclaimed. "Sure, Chad. I'd love to hang out with you. Meet me in my dressing room at 7:30?"

"It's a date," I said happily. "I mean...not a date, but..."

"I got it," Sonny said. I flashed her another one of my Chad Dylan Cooper smiles and went back over to where Liam was standing.

"See?" I said, grinning smugly. "Nobody says no to Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Don't you mean Chad Dylan Pooper?" he asked, laughing at his own joke. I scowled and stormed out of the room. I couldn't wait until I won the bet and Liam went back to Michigan.

* * *

**YAY! Channy! Funny story about the line where Sonny says "What do you want from me?" I was listening to "Whataya want from me" bye adam lambert and just when Adam Sand "Whataya want from me" i was reading that line and i was like "wow! that was weird". k maybe it's not that funny but it was weeeiiiird! So next chapter Sonny and Chad "hang out" (Sonny: Hey what's with the quotation marks? It's not a date! Me: Go away Sonny) God! Just because I put myself in one of my stories, suddenly my characters think they can just pop up in the real world. Well they can't! Hear that Sonny? I control this story and I say you can't just pop up in the real world! (Sonny: Wanna bet?) GRR! Screw this! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	6. Hanging Out

**YAY! NEW CHAPTER! I just can't stop writing and uploading new chapters. At this rate, this story will be done WAY TOO SOON! I'll try to slow down, but no promises. I already have another chapter sitting my my story folder just waiting to be uploaded! I want some more reviews though people so let me know what you think of this chapter! This one's a little longer btw, but it's still pretty short. For some reason, I've been making the chapters pretty short for this story. Im gonna try to make them longer, but no promises. **

* * *

"Knock knock," I said, knocking on the door to Sonny's dressing room. "You ready?"

"Just let me get my bag," she answered. She picked up her bag and we walked out of Condor Studios room together. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno," I answered. "We could go over to my place and watch Mackenzie Falls." Sonny laughed.

"I don't think so," she said. I rolled my eyes. I have to admit, even though she was insulting me, Sonny has an adorable laugh.

"Okay then," I said. "How about we go to the mall?"

"Alright," she said. "Where'd you park your car?" I looked over at where I had parked my silver convertible, only to find Liam already sitting in the passenger seat. I thought he'd taken a cab home. Of course! Typical Liam! He was trying to sabotage me so I would lose the bet.

"Why don't we take your car?" I suggested, steering her away from my car, before she saw Liam and suggested he come along.

"I don't have a car," she told me. I panicked. How could I keep Sonny away from my car?

"I'll buy you one," I blurted out, regretting it immediately. Great! Now I had to buy Sonny a car.

"That's okay, Chad," she said. "Why don't we just walk? The mall's only three blocks from here.

"Walk three blocks?" I exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

"Come on," she said, dragging me towards the sidewalk. I groaned. The things I do for Sonny...uh...I mean...to get rid of my cousin.

By the time we finally got to the mall, I was so tired I could barely stand.

"How do you do this?" I asked Sonny. "I'm half-dead and you haven't even broken a sweat."

"That's because I'm in shape," she said, helping me up from the spot where I'd collapsed. Sonny is surprisingly strong for her size.

We walked into the mall and put on my sunglasses.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked me.

"It's called a disguise," I told her. "Do you want to be trampled by crazed Mackenzie Falls fans?"

"No," Sonny answered. She pulled her sunglasses out of her bag and put them on.

"What are _you_ doing?" I asked.

"It's called a disguise," she mocked. "Do you want to be trampled by crazed So Random fans?"

"So Random has fans?" I asked. Sonny punched me in the arm.

"Ow," I said, rubbing the spot where she hit me. Like I said, she's surprisingly strong. Sonny started to walk away, but I chased after her.

"Sonny, I'm sorry," I said, standing in front of her to stop her from leaving. She just walked around me. "Wait," I called, running after her.

"I knew this was a bad idea," she said. "You're always making fun of me, Chad."

"Actually, I was making fun of So Random," I corrected her.

"But I'm a part of So Random," she said. "You need to learn to be more sensitive."

"Mackenzie's sensitive," I reminded her.

"Mackenzie's not real," she answered.

"Sonny, I'm really, really sorry," I told her. "Please don't go. I promise, I'll never do it again."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Pinkie swear," I said, holding out my pinkie. Sonny smiled and hooked her pinkie around mine. Phew. That was a close one. I'd have to be extra careful to keep Sonny happy if I wanted to keep my car and get rid of Liam.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked. "My treat."

"How about burgers?" she said, walking towards the McDonalds.

"Okay," I answered. "But not there. There's a restaurant on the other side of the mall that makes amazing burgers."

"But that place is expensive," she told me. "I can't let you pay for that."

"Sure you can," I said, whipping out my credit card. "I'm the greatest actor of our generation. I can afford it." Sonny rolled her eyes at my comment about being the greatest actor of our generation, but agreed anyway. We walked to the other side of the mall, careful not to draw too much attention to ourselves, and got a table at the restaurant.

"It's so dark in here," I complained, taking off my sunglasses. Sonny did the same, but we were careful to keep our faces hidden behind out menus. I still wasn't buying that anybody would recognize Sonny, but I didn't say anything for feat of being hit again. Plus, if she got mad at me, there was no way I could win the bet.

"Hey," a pretty blonde girl said, standing by our table. "My name's Jenni. I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have an iced tea," I told her, putting down my menu.

"And I'll have a..." Sonny began, but she was interrupted by Jenni's high-pitched scream.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed. "You're Chad Dylan C..." I quickly covered her mouth with my hand and put my sunglasses back on. By now everyone was staring at us with a confused look on their face.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here and I'll autograph this napkin for you," I told her. She nodded. I slowly took my hand off her mouth and pulled a red crayon out of a cup on the table.

"_Dear Jenni"_ I wrote on the napkin. "_You are the best waitress ever. Love Chad Dylan Cooper" _I handed her the napkin and gave her one of my CDC smiles.

"Don't show that to anyone until we're long gone," I told her. She nodded and went to go get my iced tea.

"Hey," Sonny shouted after her. "You didn't ask if I wanted anything."

"I'll get you water," she said coldly. It was clear she thought Sonny and I were on a date. Pfft. Like that would ever happen...ha...pfft...teh...pssh...ha...as if.

* * *

**Ha...pfft...teh...pssh...ha! BULLSHIT CHAD! You like her! :P So yea today was kind of...what's the word...HORRIBLE! I was suppossed to do my summer school exam today (emphasis on the "SUPPOSSED TO") but i kinda freaked out and had a panic attack cuz if i fail this i'll have to repeat the course again next year for the third time (i'm dumb in math. i'm more of a writing/art/music person.) But other then that today was good! **

**In other news, I have officially completed my first youtube video. Is it good you ask? No! It stinks! But check it out anyway! (btw it freezes at the video parts for some reason. idky) but yea, here's the link: .com/watch?v=TXiw_16Gqxc **

**also, you have to see this video: five things sterling knight loves about demi lovato (number five is sooo cute! I was just like AWWWWWWWWW!) WATCH IT NOW!: .com/watch?v=Ol4Yr7iknYI **

**(sorry if any of the links are wrong. it wouldn't let me paste so i just typed it up myself. Also, I've got a brand new SWAC poll on my profile so check it out!**

**REVIEW PPL! 3**

**Oopps almost forgot! PEACE OUT SUCKAAAS!**


	7. Can't Sleep

**Okay so I've been trying to write longer chapters, but there wasn't much I could really say in this chapter. I've already written the next chapter though and it took up like three pages so it kinda makes up for it. Keep in mind, that if the chapters are shorter, they'll be more of them, plus that means sooner updates. Speaking of sooner updates, I know I've been updating like every day, sometimes twice a day and I've decided that I HAVE TO FORCE MYSELF TO STOP DOING THAT! URG! It's gonna be hard cuz I love hearing your guys' reviews, but I'm going to try to cut back to once every second day, that way the story will last longer and those of you who aren't on every day won't fall behind as much. Plus that'll give me time to stock up on extra chapters. I really wanna finish this story before school starts again, but I know how I can get writer's block sometimes. That's why I'm like speed-writing my chapters. If I get hit with writer's block, I'll be stocked up for the winter. Okay, enjoy this chapter. Next one will be up maybe Saturday, maybe tomorrow, maybe later tonight? Depends on how much will-power I have. **

* * *

After we ate our meals, Sonny and I walked back to Condor Studios. Luckily, Liam was nowhere in sight. He must have figured out I had left already and taken a cab home like he said he would.

I opened the passenger door for Sonny. She blushed and got in while I went around to the driver's side to start the car. We drove to Sonny's apartment in silence. It seemed like we got there too soon though.

"I actually had fun tonight, Chad," Sonny said, smiling at me.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked, slightly offended.

"I don't know," she answered. "You're usually just so self-absorbed. You were different tonight."

"Different good?" I asked hopefully.

"Different great," she said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and went inside her apartment building. This was turning out better than I'd hoped. I'd been expecting a kiss on the cheek by the end of week one, not the end of day one. At this rate, Liam would be gone before I knew it.

I drove down to my house, blasting my favourite song on the radio. Of course, Liam was waiting for me in my room, ready to question me about where I had been.

"I was hanging out with Sonny," I told him. "Remember?"

"But you didn't come out to your car," he said.

"I thought you took a cab home," I said, smiling smugly. "Give it up, Liam. Nothing is going to get in the way of how we feel about each other."

"What?" Liam exclaimed. "The way you feel about each other?"

"I mean the way she feels about me," I corrected quickly.

"That's not what you said the first time," Liam taunted, grinning smugly.

"We is my nickname for Sonny," I said, thinking quickly. Damn! I had to get some new excuses. This was the second time I'd used this one...then again, if I didn't keep making these stupid mistakes, we wouldn't have this problem?

"So, nothing can get in the way of how Sonny feels about each other?" Liam asked, pretending to be confused.

"Each other is Sonny's nickname for me," I said, quickly. "Now get out."

"But, I'm sleeping here..." Liam reminded me.

"Get," I insisted. Liam groaned and left my room, probably going downstairs to sleep on the couch. I closed the door behind him and sighed in relief. Why do I keep messing up my words? What's wrong with me? Maybe I should learn to take my own advice and not talk without a script.

I crawled under my blankets and closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about Sonny and her big brown eyes. I touched my cheek were she had kissed me and sighed. What was happening to me? Maybe I was just getting sick. I went to the bathroom to get the thermometer, but my temperature was normal.

"Must just have been all that walking," I said to myself. "I just need to sleep it off." I crawled back into bed and tried to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sonny.

* * *

**AWW! How cute is he? **

**Just wanna remind all of you to vote for Sonny With a Chance and the cast for the teen choice awards () in the following categories:**

Sonny With a Chance [Glee is acceptable too] (TV: Comedy)  
Sterling Knight [Cory Monteith is acceptable too] (TV: Actor Comedy)  
Demi Lovato [Lea Michele is acceptable too] (TV: Actress Comedy)  
Here We Go Again-Demi Lovato (Music: Album Pop)  
Catch Me-Demi Lovato (Music: Love Song)  
We'll Be a Dream-We the Kings Ft. Demi Lovato (Music: Hookup)  
Demi Lovato (Music: Breakout Artist Female)

**Also please vote for...(Most important to me are **underlined**)**

**Bethany Joy Galeotti and James Lafferty-One Tree Hill (TV: Parental Unit)  
Crystal Bowersox-American Idol (TV: Female Variety/Reality Star)  
**Jane Lynch "Sue Sylvester"-Glee (TV: Villian)**  
American Idol (TV: Reality Competition Show)  
**Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV: Animated Show)**  
Vampire Diaries (TV: Fantasy/Sci-Fi)  
Paul Wesley-Vampire Diaries (TV: Actor Fantasy/Sci-Fi)  
Nina Dobrev-Vampire Diaries (TV: Actress Fantasy/Sci-Fi)  
Chace Crawford-Gossip Girl (TV: Actor Drama...too bad CDC isn't real or I'd vote for him)  
Shailene Woodley-The Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV: Actress Drama)  
Gossip Girl [Secret Life of the American Teenager is acceptable too] (TV: Drama)  
**Chris Colfer-Glee (TV: Scene Stealer Male)  
Amber Riley-Glee (TV: Scene Stealer Female)  
Diana Agron-Glee (TV: Breakout Star Female)  
Mark Salling-Glee (TV: Breakout Star Male)  
Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson-The Twilight Saga: New Moon (Movies: Chemistry)  
Ashley Greene-The Twilight Saga: New Moon (Movies: Scene Stealer Female)  
Kellan Lutz-The Twilight Saga: New Moon (Movies: Scene Stealer Male)  
Taylor Swift-Valentines Day (Movies: Breakout Female)  
**Rachel McAdams-Sherlock Holmes (Movies: Actress Action Adventure)  
**The Twilight Saga: New Moon (Movies: Fantasy)  
Robert Pattinson OR Taylor Lautner-The Twilight Saga New Moon [I'm team Edward over team Jacob, but team Taylor over team Rob so I can't decide] (Movies: Actor Fantasy)  
**Dear John (Movies: Drama)  
****Channing Tatum-Dear John (Movies: Actor Drama)  
Amanda Seyfried-Dear John (Movies: Actress Drama)  
Valentines Day OR The Proposal [They were both good] (Movies: Romantic Comedy)  
Ashton Kutcher-Valentines Day (Movies: Actor Romantic Comedy)  
****Kristen Bell-When in Rome (Movies: Actor Romantic Comedy)  
**Shutter Island (Movies: Horror/Thriller)  
Leonardo DiCaprio-Shutter Island (Movies: Actor Horror/Thriller)  
Toy Story 3 (Movies: Animated)  
Rachelle LeFevre "Victoria"-The Twilight Saga: New Moon (Movies: Villian)  
**Lady Gaga [Taylor Swift is acceptable too] (Music: Female Artist)  
Fearless-Taylor Swift (Music: Album Country)  
Relapse-Eminem (Music: Album Rap)  
**Brand New Eyes-Paramore (Music: Album Rock)  
**Jason Derulo-Jason Derulo (Music: Album R&B)  
**Ignorance-Paramore (Music: Rock Track)  
Love the Way You Lie-Eminem Ft. Rihanna (Music: Rap/Hip-Hop Track)  
**In My Head-Jason Derulo (Music: R&B Track)  
Bad Romance-Lady Gaga (Music: Single)  
Jason Derulo (Music: Breakout Artist Male)  
**Adam Lambert! (Music: Male Artist)VOTE FOR HIM OR DIEE! (Even Demi Lovato Likes him...i checked her twitter!)  
Glee Cast (Music: Group)  
Paramore (Music: Rock Group)  
**Eminem (Music: Rap Artist)  
Beyonce (Music: R&B Artist)  
****Rascal Flatts (Music: Country Group)  
****Taylor Swift (Music: Country Artist Female)  
Need You Now-Lady Antebellum OR Fifteen-Taylor Swift (Music: Country Song)  
**The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (Summer: Movie)  
Robert Pattinson OR Taylor Lautner-The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (Summer: Movie Star-Male)  
**Pretty Little Liars (Summer: TV Show)  
Shailene Woodley-The Secert Life of the American Teenager (Summer: TV Star-Female)  
Lady Gaga (Summer: Music Star Female)  
**Airplanes-B.o.B Ft. Hayley Williams (Summer: Song)  
Taylor Lautner (Fashion: Male Hottie)  
Anyone but Megan Fox (Fashion: Female Hottie)  
Taylor Lautner (Fashion: Red Carpet Fashion Icon Male)  
**Lady Gaga (Fashion: Red Carpet Fashion Icon Female)  
**Taylor Lautner [Cory Monteith is acceptable too] (Other: Smile)**  
****David Archuleta [Carrie Underwood acceptable too] (Other: American Idol Alum)  
**Leonadro DiCaprio (Other: Activist)  
Sims 3 (Other: Video Game)  
Fred/Lucas Cruikshank [HEEELLLL YEA!] (Other: Web Star)  
**Ellen DeGeneres (Other: Comedian)  
Ryan Sheckler (Other: Action Sports Male)  
**Twilight Saga OR Glee Cast [OMG! This is a TOUGHIEE!] (Other: Fanatic Fans)

**Obviously I know you're not going to vote for all my favourites. You guys have your own opinions. but if there's a category you don't know who to pick/don't care, i'd really appreciate it if you'd pick the one i listed! Thanks guys! PEACE OUT SUCKAAAS!**

**Sorry about the super long list btw. **

**Damn, now i have to say it again! PEACE OUT SUCKAAAS!**


	8. I'll Be Your Hero

**Okay so I'm updating again even thought i'm only suppossed to update every second day, but I CANT HELP IT! I need my daily dose of reviews to survive! You have no idea how hard it was not to post another chapter again last night. i was just sitting there at the computer at 3 in the morning staring at the screen. UGH! I was sooo bored! Oh well that's what Sonny with a chance episode 210 (falling for the falls part 1) is for. can't get enough of that episode even though the scene where chad asks her out is so awkward it makes me cringe. I feel sooo bad for him in that episode cuz if u look at his face when he says "how long have you felt this way?" he looks sooo friggin happy but then he realizes sonny wasn't asking him out. k u can read now! **

* * *

My alarm clock went off at 6:30 the next morning, only half an hour after I'd finally gotten to sleep. What the hell? It wasn't supposed to go off until 9. Ugh! This had Liam written all over it.

I stomped down the stairs to the living room where Liam was asleep on the couch. I yanked his blanket off of him and he fell onto the floor.

"What is your problem?" he asked. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Well so was I," I said. "Until my alarm clock went off at 6:30 in the morning"

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Because you set my alarm clock so I'd have to get up early," I accused him.

"Why would I do that?" Liam asked. "I don't even like being around you. The longer you sleep, the better. And by the way, didn't you say you had to go to the Studio early today to rehearse some scenes with Chloe?"

"Oh yea," I said, suddenly remembering. I started to walk away, but Liam stopped me.

"I think you owe me an apology," Liam said, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. I scribbled "I O U 1 apology" onto the paper and handed it to Liam.

"I'll pay you back later," I said, running up the stairs to get ready. I didn't have time for apologies right now. I had to get to Condor Studios.

Rehearsal went horribly. I forgot lines, missed cues, and yawned during the middle of a scene.

"Take five guys," the director, Will, told us. We all started to walk away, but Will stopped me. "Not you Chad. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What is it?" I asked, walking over to him, but I already knew.

"What's with you today, Chad?" he asked me. "You're supposed to be the greatest actor of your generation."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," I told him.

"Really?" he asked. "Why's that?" I shrugged. "You know when people can't sleep there's usually a psychological reason for it. Is something wrong?"

"Well my cousins are in town," I told him.

"You don't like them?" he asked.

"Amanda's great..."I began. "But Liam...not so much"

"That's probably it then," he said, but I wasn't so sure. Liam was annoying, but it wasn't like me to let something like that interfere with my sleep. It had to be something else...but what?"

"Don't worry, Will," I told him. "I'll be fine in time for this afternoon."

"You better be," he answered. "Or we'll have to postpone filming until next week. Why don't you go for lunch now? Just be back by 1:30."

"Okay," I answered. "Come on guys." The rest of the Mack Falls cast followed me to the cafeteria. I looked around for Sonny. Right now would be the perfect time to work on getting closer to her. But she wasn't there yet. I got my steak and sat down at my usual table. Penelope sat down next to me, just like always. She's such a flirt. I tried to eat my steak as slowly as I could so I could see Sonny, but she never came. I left the cafeteria reluctantly and went back to film the season finale, hoping this time I would be able to focus. On my way back to the falls I ran into Zora.

"Chad," she exclaimed. "Have you seen Sonny? We've been looking for her all day, but we can't find her."

"Well, did she come in today?" I asked. Zora nodded.

"She was here this morning," she informed me. "But she went to get a snack and never came back. We think something might have happened to her." Before she could even finish, I was running down the hallway, calling Sonny's name. I checked every room, but she wasn't in any of them. I made my way down the next corridor and ran into Penelope.

"Chad," she exclaimed, sounding slightly annoyed. "Where did you go? We've been looking for you."

"Can't talk," I told her. "Gotta find Sonny."

"Sonny?" Penelope asked. She was really annoyed now. "Chad, we start filming in two minutes."

"This is more important," I told her. Before she could protest, I was gone.

"Sonny," I called, but nobody answered. Oh God! What if something terrible had happened to her? "Sonny, can you hear me?" I listened quietly, and heard a faint voice answer me.

"Sonny, where are you?" I shouted.

"In here," the voice said. I looked over at the door where it was coming from. It read "Ladies". Great! Sonny was stuck in the girls' washroom. I'd have to go get what's-her-face.

"Hold on," I told her. "I'll go get someone who can help you."

"You help me," she yelled.

"But this is the girls' room," I protested.

"Exactly," she said. I could practically see her sarcastic smile. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly. I opened the door and closed it before anybody could see me.

"Sonny?" I whispered. "Are you in here?"

"Of course I'm in here," a voice from the third stall said. "And why are you whispering?"

"I don't know," I answered, truthfully.

"Ow," Sonny screamed. "Chad, help." I grabbed the toilet plunger and held it out in front of me.

"I'm coming Sonny," I shouted. I ran towards the third stall and kicked open the door. I raised my weapon above my head to strike down whatever was hurting Sonny, but stopped when I saw what was really going on. I tried to hold in my amusement for the sake of the bet, but all I could do was laugh.

"Sonny?" I said, once I finally stopped laughing. "How did you get your foot stuck in a toilet?"

* * *

**Okay so i now that was suuper random, but i needed at least one super random chapter! The good news about me not updating last night is i have two chapters ready to be uploaded. And chapter 10 is gonna be the channyest one yet! I have some more good news too. You know how I like SWAC and Sterling Knight? Well it's officially gone from liking them to being obsessed with them. It became official when I hit the 100 mark for listening to Hero by Sterling Knight...just three days after i downloaded it. It's Adam Lambert all over again! Why is this good news you ask? Because they more i like something the more i write about it. There's a dark side too though. Staying up late watching SWAC videos can be hazardous to my health plus since i've watched every episode on youtube i have to endure more than a week of agony waiting for a new episode. I've read parts of the script on youtube though and it looks like a good one with LOTS OF CHANNY and super-sweet Chadness! K that's all. I might upload another chapter later if i can't help myself so keep checking back. I'll be going to the cottage later next month so for those of you who are falling behind in reading, you'll get a chance to get caught up well I'm away. Before I go, I'll probably stock up for the long winter by updating three to five chapters at once so don't read them all at the same time or you'll be chapterless for a week. (And yes, I am a writing squirrel...if u don't get that you haven't seen "Gummy with a chance")**

**well that's all for now! PEACE OUT SUCKAAHHSS!**


	9. Chad With A Secret Part 1

**Okay so here I am updating for the second timet today AGAIN! So you know what? I've decided to stop fighting it. I'm obsessed with fanfiction and my obsessions make me who I am. Plus, I have nothing better to do with my time especially since my parents are out of town so I can't get a drive to the mall or anything. I may even update three times one day while my parents are gone because I'm soooo bored and since everyone's gone, I can be on the computer all day without somebody booting me off or looking over my shoulder to see what I'm writing. NOBODY'S ALLOWED TO READ MY STORIES...except you guys cuz that's how much I love you...jk it's cuz i don't know u. i don't show my stories to anyone i no in real life...btw i wasn't kidding about the loving you part, just the part about that being why u can read my stories! Thanks so much everyone who's reviewed my story so far! Without you guys, I would never be able to finish this story.**

* * *

"There he is," Chloe said, pointing at me. She was with the rest of my cast and they looked angry.

"Oh no," I muttered. I'd completely forgotten about filming.

After spending half an hour, helping Sonny get her foot out of the toilet, we had gone to the cafeteria so Sonny could get some food since she had spent lunchtime standing in a toilet. Because she was with me, Sonny was allowed to order Mackenzie Falls food. She got veal parmigiana and I bought a banana since I'd already eaten.

"So, how exactly did you get your foot stuck in the toilet?" I asked, grinning at Sonny.

"I was trying to tie my shoe," she told me, obviously embarrassed about what had happened.

"In the bathroom?" I asked.

"I didn't want to trip on me shoelaces," she defended herself. I just laughed. Sonny scowled at me.

"I was wrong," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're still the same jerk you always were." Ouch.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "See? No more laughing. I promise." I smiled hopefully and held out my pinkie. Sonny tried to hide her smile, but hooked pinkies with me anyway.

"You're still a jerk," Sonny said, punching me in the arm playfully. I threw a piece of my banana at her.

"Is that any way to talk to somebody who just saved you life?" I asked.

"You didn't save my life, Chad," she said. "You pulled my foot out of the toilet."

"But what if no one else had found you?" I asked, shuddering at the thought. "So technically, I did save your life."

"Fine," Sonny said. "Thank you for saving my life Chad."

"You're welcome," I replied. I paused for a second. "This is the part where you offer to be my servant to thank me for saving you."

"Yea right," Sonny exclaimed. "Besides, don't you watch TV? Every time someone offers to be someone's servant because they saved their life, they end up wishing they had never saved their life in the first place."

"Right," I said, suddenly remembering. "Episode 213 of Mackenzie Falls,"

"Actually, I was thinking of Winnie the Pooh," Sonny told me, "but Mackenzie Falls works too,"

"So, does this mean you're not going to be my servant?" I asked, still confused about whether that was a yes or a no.

"Yes," she answered. My face lit up and Sonny quickly corrected herself. "I mean, No...Yes, I'm not going to be you're servant." It took me a few seconds to figure out what she was trying to say, but when I realized she was saying no, my smile faded.

"Damn," I muttered. "I was hoping you could wear that cute maid outfit from the maid sketch." As soon as the words had left my mouth, I realized my mistake. "I mean," I said, quickly, trying to think of another excuse. Sonny just stared at me with a smug look on her face, waiting to hear my lame excuse.

"I mean..." I repeated, racking my brain. Think Chad, think! "Didn't you come into the cafeteria dressed as a maid one time? You said it was for a sketch." Sonny shook her head.

"I never wore that outside the stage and my dressing room," she told me. She gave me an evil grin.

"Chad..." she began, pausing for dramatic effect. Wow. Who knew drama could be a bad thing? "Do you watch So Random?" Oh shit!

_TBC_

* * *

**DUNN DUNN DUNNNNNNNN! HAHA! You'll have to wait until tomorrow morning (well morning for me...afternoon for regular people) to read the next part. oh yea, almost forgot two things! Do you want the good news or the bad news first? K i'll give u the good news first cuz i want to put this in this chapter rather than asking that, getting people to review and then posting the news tomorrow. the good news is, I have started recreating this story in video version on youtube so go check it out if you want. Chapter 1 isn't up yet, but it's uploading as we speak so just go to and look up rraacchh2 (that's me) and you can watch all my SWAC videos. the bad news is, in 172 years, an asterioid may smash into earth. Hasta la Vista great-great-great grandkids...don't worry there's only a 0.01% chance that that will happen. Wow! I just totally freaked you out didn't i. my bad! Peace out Suckahhhs!**


	10. Chad With A Secret Part 2

**HEYYY! so i was trying to keep you in suspense for a little longer cuz it's no fun if you find out what happens right after i say TBC (well im sure u like it better but it's fun for me! mwa ha ha) Okay, but seriously, next time, I'll try to wait a little longer before updating after i say tbc. :P**

* * *

Previously

"_Chad..." she began, pausing for dramatic effect. Wow. Who knew drama could be a bad thing. "Do you watch So Random?" Oh shit!_

* * *

"Ha," I laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. I have...ballet lessons every Tuesday night at six so I couldn't possibly be watching So Random" Ballet lessons? Real smooth, Chad.

"Ballet lessons?" Sonny snickered. "Chad, that's even more embarrassing then you watching So Random." I got out of my chair and tossed down my napkin, pretending to be offended.

"That hurts, Sonny," I said, choking up as I said her name. Being the greatest actor of your generation sure comes in handy sometimes. "Just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean I can't love ballet."

"Okay," Sonny said, not buying my lie at all. "Then let's see something."

"Something?" I asked, confused.

"Some ballet stuff," she told me. I froze, racking my brain for any information on ballet that might be in there. I thought back to episode 115 of Mackenzie Falls, the episode where Mackenzie falls in love with a ballerina. All I could remember was her twirling and curtsying. How hard could that be? I took a deep breath and did a little twirl, almost falling over in the process, and then curtsied. Sonny laughed.

"Curtsying's for girls," she told me. "And besides, if you don't watch So Random, how do you know when it's on." Busted!

"Fine," I said, lowering my voice despite the fact that there was nobody in the room but me and Sonny. "I watch So Random. Are you happy?" Sonny laughed.

"Very," she said. "So I suppose I should tell you I'm a Mackenzie Falls fan now."

"Really?" I asked, surprised that Sonny would keep that from me.

"Yea," she answered. "But I'd be lying." I rolled my eyes. Of course Sonny wouldn't watch The Falls. She's not into drama. And I'm not usually into comedy, but after Sonny joined the cast of So Random, it got a lot better. I'm don't know why, but it did.

"Well, I better get back to my dressing room," Sonny said, breaking the awkward silence. "Everyone's probably still worried sick about me."

"I'll walk you," I offered. Sonny smiled and I took that as a yes. After walking Sonny back to her dressing room where she was bombarded by questions from the rest of her cast, I made my way down the hall and over to the falls which brings us to Chloe and the others stopping me in the hallway.

"Where were you?" Devon asked, angrily.

"We waited for you for an hour," Penelope told me. "Now we have to postpone filming until next week."

"That's not so bad," I said. "Now we'll have more time to rehearse."

"We're already perfect," Trevor insisted. "Well, we are. You, I'm not so sure about." That was it. I lunged at Trevor, getting ready to hit him, but Penelope and Chloe held me back while Devon chanted "Fight, fight, fight."

"Shut up, Devon," Penelope shouted at him. He stopped chanting and went back to the Falls.

"How could you say something like that to me?" I asked, dramatically. "I thought you were my best friend."

"That was then," Trevor said, looking down. I could almost hear the dramatic background music playing. "This is now." I gasped.

"Trevor, don't do this to me," I begged. "You're the only friend I've got."

"Goodbye Mackenzie," he said sadly, following Devon's lead and heading back to the falls. Penelope was right behind them and even Chloe went with them after a quick wave goodbye. I stood there pondering what had just happened, suddenly realizing how odd it all was. The rest of the cast and I slipped into our characters on a regular basis, but I had never thought it was weird...until now. I shrugged and walked down towards the Falls. I may not be talking to the rest of the cast, but I still had to apologize to Will.

"Chad," he exclaimed when I walked in the door. "Where the hell were you?"

"I'm so Sonny," I told him.

"Sonny?" he asked, confused.

"Sorry," I corrected quickly, blushing a little at my mistake. Will gave me a knowing look.

"I get it," Will said smugly. "You like that funny girl from, as you would call it, 'Chuckle City'" My face turned even redder. What the hell? Since when does CDC blush?

"I do not," I defended myself. "It's just a little bet I've got going on with my cousin."

"What kind of bet?" Will asked.

"I bet him that I could win Sonny over in two weeks," I confessed. "Otherwise, I have to give him my car." Will looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his head.

"Give him your car?" he repeated. Everyone knew who much I loved my baby. "So what happens if you win?"

"_When _I win," I corrected him. "Liam goes back to Michigan early." Will nodded.

"So, you're using her," Will said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I am not," I protested, half trying to convince Will, half trying to convince myself. I had never really thought about it that way before. What was going to happen once I won? Sonny would be expecting us to continue seeing each other, but I'd have to tell her it was all for a bet. She would never forgive me.

"So, you really do like her then?" Will asked. "And you're going to keep seeing her after the bet's done?"

"Of course not," I said. "Sonny's a cool girl, but I don't like her in that way." Or do I? I wasn't really sure of my feelings for Sonny right now. I mean, Sonny's not even that famous. How could I like someone like that? And even if I do watch her on So Random once a week, doesn't mean I'm okay with dating a funny girl...at least not in real life. I'd have to pretend to date her if I wanted to win the bet. This was going to be harder than I thought. Normally, I only care about myself, but there's just something about Sonny. I really do care about her no matter how much I deny it. Just...not in that way...I think.

"Why don't you go home, Chad?" Will suggested. "There's no point sticking around since filming's been postponed." I nodded and went back to my dressing room to change out of my Mackenzie outfit and into my Chad clothes. I flicked on the light, remembering the good old days when my dressing room was powered by Nico and Grady's exercising. It was green and entertaining. I put my Mack Falls clothes away in the closet and put on my jeans and T-shirt. Then I headed outside to the parking lot where surprisingly, Sonny was waiting for me in the passenger seat of my convertible.

"Sonny, what are you doing in my car?" I asked, trying to remember if I had invited her to hang out. Sonny looked up at me. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was wet with tears.

"Chad," she exclaimed, quickly wiping away her tears and faking a smile. "I was hoping we could hang out again tonight. Are you busy?"

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I asked, getting into my car and putting my arms around her. Sonny just shook her head and started crying again. She rested her head on my shoulder, staining my shirt with in the process, but I didn't care. Sonny was more important than my shirt. I never really liked it that much anyway.

After awhile, my arm started falling asleep and I was forced to pull away. Sonny had settled down a bit so I decided to start driving home.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" I asked, as we cruised down the highway. Sonny nodded and then shook her head.

"I..." she began. "They...Tawni didn't believe me."

"About what?" I asked, confused as to what this was all about.

"About me getting my foot stuck in the toilet," she said.

"So?" I asked. "I know it hurts that your best friend doesn't trust you, but it's not the end of the world."

"She thinks I was with you," she explained. "She thinks I made the whole thing up to hide the fact that we're 'an item'. Now she says I have to choose between you and them."

"We're an item?" I asked, smiling a little in spite of myself.

"No," Sonny said quickly. "I mean...I don't know. You tell me, Chad." I paused for a moment to think. If I told Sonny we were an item, I would have to hurt her later. But if I told her we weren't, I would lose the bet for sure.

"What do you want us to be?" I asked, cleverly avoiding giving her a direct answer.

"What do _you_ want us to be?" Sonny echoed, obviously wanting to know how I felt before she answered my question.

By now, we were out in front of my house, so I put the car in park and took the key out of the ignition. I really didn't know what to say to answer Sonny's question. So, being the wimp I am, I returned the question to her.

"I asked you first," I said, feeling like a six-year-old.

"Well, what would you say if I said I wanted us to be friends?" she asked, still carefully avoiding giving me an answer. I thought for a moment.

"I'd say that if that's what you want, it's what I want," I answered.

"And if I said I wanted us to be more than friends?" she inquired.

"Sonny," I began. "I really care about you and I just want you to be happy. So whatever you want, it's fine by me so just answer the God Damn question alrea-" Sonny stopped me before I could finish my sentence by putting her finger to my lips. I took her hand in mine and kissed it gently. Sonny blushed and looked me in the eyes. We both knew what was coming; we were just both too afraid to make the first move. _Man up Chad. _I told myself. _Just kiss her already. _Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance. Before I could kiss her, Sonny pressed her lips against mine. I kissed her back and for a second, I felt like everything was perfect. Then I remembered the bet. This was it. I had succeeded in winning Sonny over. In a matter of minutes, Liam would have to admit defeat and by tomorrow, he'd be back on a plane to Michigan...and Sonny would be hate me.

"Sonny," I murmured, after pulling away from our kiss.

"Yes?" She asked, undoing her seatbelt and sliding over closer to me. I had planned to tell her about the bet. _Just get it over with. _I told myself. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't hurt Sonny like that. Despite my hatred for all things "funny", these past few days I'd spent with Sonny had been oddly nice. I wasn't about to throw that all away. What are a few more days with Liam? As long as I can spend a few more days with Sonny, it's alright with me.

"Nothing," I said, looking into her big brown eyes. "Just...I'm really happy."

"Me too," she answered, giving me another quick kiss on the lips. _Not for long. _I thought to myself. Pretty soon, she'd be as miserable as I was every time I thought of hurting her.

* * *

**OOOH! The plot thickens. HAHA! So yea, that's chapter 10 (see didn't I tell u it was super channyish?) so yea chapter 11 should be up by tonight! k well i really have nothing else to say so im gonna go watch my show. PEACE OUT SUCKAHHS!**


	11. The Date Part 1

**K so I know i just updated like three hours ago, but do you know what it's like to be stuck at home with nothing to do but eat, watch DC shows on TV and play on the computer for like three days? And I don't even have my phone cuz _someone _had do drop it in a glass of lemonade (that someone's me by the way). So yea i haven't seen another person in at least 36 hours...unless my cat counts...i've been reduced to listening to "Stop SPS" on repeat and living off melba toast and lemonade. Yea i no, it's sad. So yea that's why I'm updating. I'll probably be up pretty late again since i didn't get to sleep until like 7 this morning so expect a third chapter tonight. This chapter's pretty long btw compared so some so your welcome! **

* * *

"How'd it go with Sonny?" Liam asked me as I walked in the door. I'd driven Sonny home about an hour ago and now I was back at home.

"I don't know," I said. "What did you see?"

"Uh...nothing," he said. "Why? Did you strike out?"

"No," I said quickly. "I just...I need more time. How about we go back to three weeks?"

"You did strike out," Liam exclaimed, grinning smugly. "And no way, the deal was two weeks. You still have a week and a half left anyway. That should be enough time...or not." I rolled my eyes. Okay, a week and a half before I broke Sonny's heart. That was still better than right now. I just had to keep Sonny away from Liam because if he saw us together, he was sure to tell Sonny about the bet.

"Fine," I agreed. "But don't star shopping for seat covers yet. I could still win this thing."

"Yea right," Liam said, laughing. "Sonny doesn't even like you." Well, he was half right. She may like me now, but once she found out I had used her, she wouldn't like me at all.

"So, what are you up to tonight?" I asked, trying to sound casual. Sonny had asked me to take her out tonight and I didn't want Liam to be home when I left because I knew he'd hound me with questions.

"Nothing," he answered, walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. He took out a can of whipped cream and squirted some into his mouth. What a pig!

"There's a Hannah Montana concert tonight," I said, taking two tickets out of my pocket. The cast of Mackenzie Falls always got perks like concert tickets. Being the star of the number one show sure was great. "Why don't you and Amanda go?" I held out the tickets and Liam took them from me.

"Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Don't you wanna go?"

"There are only two tickets," I reminded him.

"But normally you'd just go with Amanda and leave me at home," he said. Damn! He was onto me.

"I don't like Hannah Montana," I said, quickly. "And besides, if I go out in public with Amanda, people will think we're dating. It'll be all over the magazines." I shuddered at the thought. Amanda's amazing, but she's practically my sister. That would be so wrong.

"Fine," Liam said, stuffing the tickets in his pocket. "Hey, Mandy," he called up the stairs. "We're going to Hannah Montana tonight." She let out a high-pitched squeal and I laughed. Great! Now Liam would be out of the way and I would be free to get ready for my date with Sonny.

Five hours later, Liam and Amanda were gone and I was ready for my date. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before getting in my car and driving to Sonny's apartment.

The doorman let me in and I went up to the third floor where Sonny's apartment was. I knocked on the door and her mother answered it.

"Come on in, Chad," she said. I was surprised she knew my name. Sonny must have told her about me. "Sonny," she called.

"Just a second," Sonny answered. The door to her bedroom opened and she emerged in a purple sundress and black flats.

"Wow," I said. Sonny blushed. "You ready?"

"Yea," Sonny said. She grabbed her purse off the couch and I escorted her down to my car.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. We hadn't really discussed what the plan was. All she had said was to be at her house by 7:30.

"Didn't you say you had tickets to Hannah Montana?" she asked. Crap!

"I kind of gave them to my cousins," I told her, glad that at least one of my excuses wasn't a lie.

"Oh," Sonny said, obviously disappointed. "That's fine. Why don't we just go out to eat then?"

"I have a better idea," I said. I put my key in the ignition and started my car.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked as I backed my car out of the space I had parked in.

"You'll see," I said, mysteriously. The whole time I was driving, Sonny was hounding me with questions.

"Are we going to a restaurant?" she asked. "The beach?" I just sat there in silence and laughed occasionally at Sonny's guesses. "I know," she exclaimed. "We're going to the park." I laughed quietly.

"Not even close," I muttered.

Finally, we were there. I turned into the Condor Studios parking lot and parked my convertible in my spot.

"What are we doing here?" Sonny asked. "Did you forget something?" I didn't answer. I just got out of my car and started walking towards the door.

"Chad," Sonny called after me. She unbuckled her seat belt and ran after me. I opened the door and flicked on the lights. Everyone had gone home, but luckily I had a key. Sonny followed me onto the set.

"What's going on, Chad?" she asked. I sat down on the fake grass and smiled. Sonny sat down next to me, still looking confused. I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled the number for the pizza place.

"One large pepperoni pizza to Condor Studios please," I told the girl who answered the phone. I hung up and smiled at Sonny.

"How does a picnic sound?" I asked. Sonny smiled and hugged me.

"This is perfect," she said. "Maybe you are more like Mackenzie than I thought." I smiled. She was right. Hanging out with Sonny had changed me for the better. I hoped that I would still be the same guy I was with her when all this was over.

The pizza delivery guy arrived ten minutes later. I tipped him and brought the pizza back to the Falls. Sonny and I ate and talked for about an hour before her phone rang...or should I say mooed.

"Hey Tawni," she said, putting her finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet. "What's up?"

"Do you want to hang out?" I heard Tawni say on the other line.

"I...I'm busy," Sonny said, quickly.

"Doing what?" Tawni asked.

"Stuff,"

"What stuff?"

"Important stuff," she said quickly. "I just can't hang out okay?"

"I get it," Tawni answered. "I guess Chad's more important than me then."

"I'm not with Chad," Sonny lied.

"Turn around," Tawni said, but it wasn't on the phone. Sonny and I both turned around and there was Tawni.

"Tawni," I said, standing up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was rehearsing with Grady and Nico when my pizza arrived," she told me. "Or at least I thought it was mine. Turns out it was being delivered to Mackenzie Falls. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on. I knew you lied to be about the toilet, Sonny."

"For the last time Tawni," Sonny said. "I really did get my foot stuck in a toilet. Chad just helped me get it out. And besides, I couldn't have been with Chad the whole time, Zora saw him." Tawni crossed her arms and made a "hmph" sound.

"Well, even if I was wrong about that, there's no way I'm wrong about this," she said. "You two are on a date."

"Fine," Sonny said. "We're on a date. Are you happy?"

"No," Tawni answered. "How could you date _him_?"

"I-I..." Sonny began, but Tawni didn't let her finish.

"Guys," Tawni called. "Come here. I need your help." Nico and Grady appeared in the doorway.

"What is it, Tawni?" Nico asked. Then he spotted us. "Oh no, Sonny, please tell me this is just another fake date."

"Well..." Sonny began.

"Sonny," Grady exclaimed. "You can't seriously be telling us you're interested in...Chip Drama Pants." Sonny sighed.

"Grady," she said. "Go away. And that goes for all of you. Just leave us alone. It's none of your business who I date."

"We're a family, Sonny," Tawni reminded her. "If Chad's dating you, he's dating all of us."

"Ew," Nico, Grady and I exclaimed in unison.

"And there's no way we're dating Chad," Tawni continued. "So either you break up with him or you break up with us"

_TBC_

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFY! Don't worry I won't keep you in suspense for as long this time. I mean seriously waiting all night for another update? that's ridiculous! LOL! But seriously I have nothing better to do so tune in tonight and read and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME OR SOMETHING! I NEED TO SOCIALIZE! GRRR!**


	12. The Date Part 2

**Okay so I'm not actually bored enough to post another chapter since my sister's home now, but i promised so here's the next chapter! I'll probably only post one tomorrow though because I'm planning on going out with my bestie and boyfriend tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously

"_We're a family, Sonny," Tawni reminded her. "If Chad's dating you, he's dating all of us."_

"_Ew," Nico, Grady and I exclaimed in unison. _

"_And there's no way we're dating Chad," Tawni continued. "So either you break up with him or you break up with us"_

* * *

It seemed like forever before Sonny finally gave Tawni her answer.

"I choose..." she began. There was a long pause. Seriously, enough with the drama already! Maybe Mackenzie can take this, but Chad Dylan Cooper cannot. "Chad," she finished.

"Yes," Tawni, Nico, and Grady shouted happily. Then what she had said sunk in.

"Wait, what?" Tawni asked. "You're choosing him? Over me?" Sonny nodded, holding back her tears.

"I'm dating Chad," she said firmly. "I still want to be friends with you guys, but Chad and I are kind of a package deal."

"Fine," Grady said. "We'll all date Chad then." He sat down on the "grass" and took a slice of pizza.

"Hold on, I am not okay with this," I said, starting to panic. There was no way I was going to date all of them, even if it did mean losing the bet.

"Neither are we," Nico said, crossing his arms. "We're out. Grady, let's go." Grady got up and the three of them walked towards the door, taking our pizza with them." Tawni slammed the door shut and Sonny started to cry.

"Well that's just great," she said between sobs. "Now I have no friends."

"You have me," I said, wiping away her tears and kissing her on the forehead. Sonny buried her face in my shoulder and I stroked her hair until she stopped crying.

"Can you take me home?" she asked. I nodded. We walked out to my car hand in hand and then I drove Sonny home.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked, putting my car into park. Sonny nodded weakly and gave me a kiss goodbye, and then got out of my car and went inside. It was only when I was alone that the guilt started to sink in. What if her friends didn't take her back after the bet was over? Sonny would have no one. I turned the radio on and cranked up the volume, trying to drown out my conscience, but I could still hear it telling me to tell Sonny about the bet. But no matter how wrong I knew it was to lead Sonny on like this, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I had to win this bet, otherwise I'd have to give Liam my car, and even if I told her now, she'd still get hurt. It wasn't worth it, I decided. But that little voice telling me to tell her just wouldn't go away.

* * *

**I know, I know. Super short, but the last chapter was pretty long so it all evens out. I've finished writing up to chapter 14 now so there's not really much more of the story left to write. I'm thinking of going to about chapter 20 give or take a couple chapters so this may even be finished before I go to the cottage so i won't have to do that post a bunch of chapters so you won't miss me too much thing afterall. Don't worry though. I have a special surprise for you at the end of the last chapter. HAHA! I probably shouldn't have told you that right now. The suspense is going to be killing you until then now! MWA HA HA HA HA! But anywayz, yea there's a surprise at the end...not like a surprise in the story, a surprise from me. Anywayz, changing the subject here, I'm soooo glad you guys can't actually see me right now. I've just been sitting on the couch all day like a fatass with my eyes glued to the TV like Sonny in Falling for the Falls (Except I'm not actually watching a good show...GRR! why is Sonny with a chance not on on the weekends?) now imagine that but with hair that looks like a giant nest on my head (I fell asleep on the couch again and i'm too lazy to fix my hair. no point rly it's not like im going anywhere) So yea...that's all i have to say. PEACE OUT SUCKAHHHHHHHSSSS!**


	13. Feeling Guilty

**Hey everybody! I was planning on updating earlier, but when I woke up i was super hungry so i got some cereal and started eating it in front of the computer but i spilled milk all over the keyboard so i had to clean that up and then i went to go take a shower cuz i got covered in milk too so that's why i'm updating like three hours after i planned to. So yea read! btw, i may be updating later today, but i might not be.**

* * *

I hardly got any sleep again that night. It didn't help that Liam fell asleep first and snored for half the night, but it was mostly the guilt keeping me awake. I couldn't help wishing that I'd never made that bet in the first place. If I hadn't, everything would be like it was before. Sonny would love/hate me just as much as she always had. But it was too late now. And pretty soon Sonny was going to hate me for real. I can take her calling me a jerk and making fun of the Falls, but I can't take her hating me for real.

Luckily, I was staying at home today. I was tired and I definitely didn't feel up to going anywhere, especially Condor Studios. I wouldn't even be able to at Sonny without being eaten alive by the guilt and the other Randoms would probably be planning some elaborate prank on me. I still had to go in next week, but then we were done for the season and I would be able to chill all summer.

"Hey Chad," Amanda said, walking into the kitchen where I was blankly staring at my egg whites with tomato on the side. My mom had accidentally let them touch, but I was too worn out to get her to fix them. I just tossed them in the garbage and rinsed my plate off.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked, sitting down in the seat where I had been sitting. She picked up the latest issue of Tween Weekly from the counter and flipped through it absentmindedly.

"My mom let the tomato touch the egg whites," I answered.

"I meant what's wrong with you," she told me.

"Nothing," I lied. "I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Ah," Amanda said. "So it doesn't have anything to do with her?" She turned the magazine around to show me a two page spread of pictures of Sonny and I. "Chad Dylan Cooper's new leading lady," was printed at the top in big letters. I grabbed the magazine and looked through the pictures. There was one of Sonny and I walking together at the mall, one of us at the restaurant at the mall and one of use walking out of Condor Studios holding hands.

"Great," I muttered, taking a sip of my orange juice.

"What?" Amanda asked, confused. "You didn't want people to know about you guys?"

"There is no us," I confessed. "I mean there is, but it's not real...at least not for me..." Amanda gave me a confused look.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I'm only dating her to win a bet with Liam," I confessed. "I don't want him to find out we're dating though because as soon as he finds out, the bet's over and I have to break Sonny's heart. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Are you sure that's the only reason you don't want the bet to be over?" Amanda asked. Wow. Didn't see that coming! I had expected her to tell me what a horrible person I was for using Sonny.

"What?" I asked, not really sure what she was asking.

"Are you sure it's because you don't want her to get hurt?" she asked. "Or is it because you don't want you to get hurt?"

"Huh?" I said, still not getting it.

"Do you like her?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I like her," I answered. "How could you not like Sonny? She's funny and smart and sweet and she has those big brown eyes...I just don't like her in that way."

"Sound like you do," Amanda said, grinning. "Chad and Sonny sitting in a..."

"What are you five?" I asked. "I don't like Sonny, okay? End of story."

"Fine," Amanda said. She picked up the magazine and went to go drink her coffee in the living room.

"At least I think I don't..."

* * *

**OOH! I bet you didn't see that one coming. "At least I think I don't..." Who knew Chad was capable of thinking? I thought he had people to think for him! HAHA! as you can see, I'm such a bitch to Chad. But someone has to because he's such a dick for using Sonny like that. But even so, I can't truly hate him. Why? Because he's CHAD DYLAN COOPER! Nobody can truly hate him. PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

**AH! I almost forgot to write this. It wasn't in the first version but as soon as i posted it, I remembered. I have new SWAC poll up so go check it out and vote for which upcoming episode you're most psyched about!**

**Okay, Version 3.0. I forgot one important thing...**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHHHS! (that wouldh ave been horrible if i forgot that!)**


	14. Chad With A Chance of Love

_**Hey **_**guys! So as you can see, I'm updating for the first time today so u can probably guess I'm only updating once AGAIN! A) Because It's already 8:30 and I don't really wanna stay up too late or post two chapter too close together and B) because I don't have another chapter written yet. I know, I know. I was suppossed to finish writing the next chapter before I posted this one, but I really wanted to post. So yea it might be a bit longer of a wait for the next chapter cuz i still have to write it and i actually wanna write the next two before I post another one so...yea...late tomorrow or wednesday maybe? Sorry guys. I've been busy and just haven't had time to write...k so I was busy shopping and chilling with ma bestie. Sue me! We all need to take a break once in awhile. But yea, I'm actually kind of depressed right now so don't judge me too harshly. The zipper flew off my favorite pair of skinny jeans when I was doing them up today so that's really depressing...oh well. at least i'll be safe from SPS now...although I'm actually still wearing them even though the zipper's gone cuz no one's home anyway and i don't feel like changing...and my legs are starting to feel a little numb...no joke! AHH SPS is real! Oh yea and also, the wire retainer on the back of my teeth is starting to come off! "It'll stay on forever" my ass Dr. Smith! it keeps poking my tongue :( I can't wait until my parents get back! then i can go get it fixed. Okay i no that was super long so read the story now! **

* * *

_Hey Chad. It's Sonny. Call me back when you get this message._

_Hey, it's me again. You still haven't called me back, so I just thought I should try calling again in case you didn't get my last message. Call me._

_Chad, it's me, Sonny...again. Where the hell are you? Did you lose your phone again or something? I've been trying to reach you all day. Just...please, please call me. I miss you._

I sighed and closed my cell phone. I wanted to call Sonny back, I really did, but I couldn't. I just couldn't face her.

"Stupid conscience," I muttered. "I thought I got rid of you years ago." Sonny's ringtone started playing on my phone again and I opened it before I could stop myself. I just had to face her.

"Hey Sonny," I said. "I was just about to call you."

"What a coincidence," she exclaimed. "So, did you get my messages?"

"No," I lied. "I didn't get any messages."

"Weird," she muttered. "I left like three of them."

"So what's up?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Not much," she said. "I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't see you today. Is Mackenzie Falls done for the season or something?"

"We have one more episode to shoot," I told her. "Then we're done."

"Cool," she said. "So, you know how you said you're a So Random fan now?" I could feel my face turning red.

"Don't remind me," I mumbled.

"Well, I decided that since you were so open minded about watching my show, maybe I should give yours a chance."

"And?"

"It's surprisingly good," Hah! At least now she couldn't tease me about liking her show.

"Oh really?" I said smugly.

"Yes," Sonny answered, sounding defeated. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Does Mackenzie ever ask Chloe out?" She inquired.

"I'm not allowed to say," I told her. "You'll just have to check the blogs like everybody else." Sonny sighed sadly.

"Fine," she muttered. "So what are you up to today?"

"Stuff," I answered.

"What stuff?" she asked.

"Guy stuff," I said quickly.

"So you can't hang out?" she asked, sounding disappointing.

"Sorry," I replied. "I would love to hang out, but I have too much going on tonight."

"Fine," Sonny said. "I'll let you go then."

"Fine," I answered.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Bye,"

"Goodbye, Sonny," I said. I pushed the end button and closed my phone. I missed the days when Sonny and I had been frenemies. I mean, don't get me wrong, the past few days with Sonny had been amazing, but it wasn't real. What we had before was. And after all this was over, we wouldn't have anything. Urg! Why couldn't I stop obsessing over this? I put my phone down on the table and went outside into the backyard.

"Hey Chad," My mom greeted me. She held up the magazine Amanda had been reading earlier. "I heard about your girlfriend." _Girlfriend. _I liked the sound of that. This may come as a shock to you, but I've never had a real girlfriend. I've been on plenty of dates, but those girls were nothing more than a bunch of pretty faces. Sonny was different. She was...real. Maybe there was a solution to my bet problem. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. Why did I have to stop seeing Sonny after I won the bet? She obviously liked me and it was beginning to become clear that I liked her back. So why ruin it? All I had to do was prove to Liam that Sonny and I were dating without him telling Sonny about the bet and then he'd be back to Michigan in no time.

"Yea," I said to my mom. "Her name's Sonny."

"She's pretty," my mom commented.

"She's beautiful," I corrected her.

* * *

**Okay this made even me say "AWWWW!" and I wrote it! God, he's cute! Even when you can't see him! So yea, just hang in there for a little while longer, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	15. Winner?

**Okay so i no i said i wasn't gonna update til late tonight at the earliest, but I started writing and ended up finishing the whole story which makes me really happy, but also really sad (just a heads up, if you don't count the epilogue, this is the second last chapter...if u do it's the third last...don't forget the surprise at the end though) So yea also you may notice I've changed my name, but don't worry it's still the same me.**

* * *

I ran up the stairs to my room where Liam was sitting on my bed watching TV.

"Guess who just won the bet?" I said, smugly.

"You're lying," Liam replied, rolling his eyes. I tossed him the latest issue of Tween Weekly.

"Turn to page 24," I instructed him. He turned off the TV and started flipping through the magazine. When he got to page 24 his eyes almost fell out of his head.

"That...that doesn't prove anything," he stammered, throwing the magazine back to me. "Magazine's make up shit like that all the time."

"But there's pictures," I reminded him.

"Of you hanging out," he said. "None of them actually prove you're dating, they just prove you guys are tight."

"But we were never tight before," I informed him. "We only started chilling when we started dating."

"Well, I'm not gonna believe it until I see it," he insisted, crossing his arms. Perfect.

"Fine," I said, reluctantly. "I'll invite her over tomorrow and then you'll see."

"Fine," Liam agreed.

This could be bad

_Ding dong! _I ran to get the door before Liam could answer it and ruin everything.

"Sonny," I exclaimed. "Come on in." She stepped inside and her jaw almost hit the ground.

"Wow," she muttered under her breath. "Your house looks even bigger on the inside."

"Yea," I said proudly. "Come on, I'll show you my room."

"Okay," she answered. She followed me up the stairs and into my room.

"Hey Liam," I greeted my cousin. I put my arm around Sonny's waist. "You remember m'lady, right?"

"Hey Sonny," Liam greeted her bitterly, obviously seeing there was no getting around the fact that I'd won the bet. "Never thought I'd see the day a pretty, talented girl like you would fall for my cousin." I glared at Liam.

"Well, what can I say?" Sonny answered. "Sometimes if you look at something with an open mind, you can surprise yourself." She gave me a quick kiss on the lips and Liam made a gagging noise. Sonny and I both glared at him.

"Well, I guess you won, Chad," Liam said. "I'll start packing." What the hell was he doing? I had specifically told him not to mention the bet while Sonny was here. Oh no, this was not good.

"What is he talking about?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, didn't Chaddy tell you?" Liam inquired.

"Tell me what?" she asked, sounding confused. "Chad, what's going on?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Well, this was fun, but Sonny and I really have to go. Peace out suckah!" I tried to usher Sonny out of the room before Liam could say anything else, but she wouldn't let me.

"Don't lie to me, Chad," she said. "Somebody tell me what's going on."

"I'll tell you," Liam said to her. "You see, Chad thinks he can win over any girl so I bet him that he couldn't win you over. If I won, I got his car. If he won, I went back to Michigan." It took a few seconds for Sonny to process what he had said. When it finally sunk in, she ran out of my room.

"Sonny," I called, running after her. "Sonny, come back!"

"Is that true?" she asked. "Were you just using me to win a bet?" I thought about lying, but I'd lied to Sonny too much lately. I just had to tell her the truth and face the consequences.

"Yes," I told her. Sonny turned around and continued walking. "At least it started out that way. But then I started to really like you. Sonny!" She wasn't listening. She just kept walking until she was outside in her mother's car and then drove away. I stormed back up to my room angrily.

"You," I growled at Liam. I tackled him to the ground and punched him repeatedly. Liam tried to punch me back by I blocked him and continued to beat him up.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked. "You still win the bet. It's not like you actually liked her anyway." I stood up and kicked Liam in the stomach.

"You're an asshole," I muttered. I grabbed my coat and ran down the stairs.

"Chad!" Amanda called, following me down the stairs. "What did you do to my brother?"

"Gave him what he deserved," I answered. "I know I shouldn't have done it, but this time he's gone too far."I opened the door and went outside to my car.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go get my girlfriend back," I told her.

"I'll come with you," she said, opening up the door on the passenger side.

"I need to do this on my own," I told her. "Go see if Liam's okay. He was in pretty bad shape when I left him."

"Okay," she said. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I answered. "I'm gonna need it."

* * *

**DUNN DUNN DUNNNNN! Bet u didn't see that coming? Okay, you probably did. I mean, seriously, how predictable is that? If everything always works out, it doesn't make for a very interesting story. Well, this is almost it so get ready for the final two chapters which, sadly, are pretty short. Don't worry though. You'll survive without this story...maybe. jk jk! PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	16. Fine Fine Good Good

**Okay, super short last chapter, but it's really all I could think to write. After this, there'll still be an epilogue though so don't start crying yet.**

* * *

"Sonny," I shouted. "Please let me in." Sonny just sat there, not answering, and turned the sound on the TV up louder. "Sonny," I called again.

After Sonny's doorman had refused to let me in, I had been forced to climb up the wall of Sonny's apartment building using a rope and harness.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Sonny's mom said, opening up the window.

"Well, can you at least let me in?" I asked. "I'm about to fall." Mrs. Munroe rolled her eyes, but moved out of the way so I could climb in the window.

"Sonny, please forgive me," I begged, sitting down on the couch next to her. Sonny ignored me and stomped off to her room. I followed her, despite the dirty looks Mrs. Munroe was giving me, and knocked on Sonny's door.

"Sonny, I know I messed up," I began. "I never should have made that bet with Liam. It was stupid and insensitive of me. But that was the old Chad. Spending time with you has changed me for the better. I actually have a conscience now. Please give me a second chance. I...I need you." I heard the sound of a lock clicking. Sonny opened the door.

"You really are the greatest actor of our generation," she mumbled. She tried to slam the door in my face, but I stuck my foot in the doorway just in time.

"I'm telling the truth," I told her. "Please believe me, Sonny. If I didn't really care about you, why would I be trying so hard to get you to forgive me?"

"Fine," Sonny said, opening the door again. "I believe you. But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Please," I begged. "I'm not even asking you to go out with me again. I just want us to start over and go back to being...whatever we were before." Sonny was silent for what felt like hours. Then, finally, she spoke.

"Fine," she answered, smiling a little bit.

"Fine," I echoed.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So we're good?" I paused.

"You tell me," I replied.

"Yea," she answered. "We're good."

* * *

**AWWWWWWW! Sonny and Chad are back to being whatever they were before. Sorry for all you who were hoping for them to end up together, but that would be WAY too cliche. The whole story was cliche enough as it is. **

**So this is pretty much it. Just the epilogue and then it's done...don't be too sad though. At least you get the surprise next chapter. **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	17. Epilogue

**Okay so I know there was a longer wait then usual for this, but that's because I finished writing this huge long author's note, but then my dad was like "go do the dishes" so i just minimized it and went to go to the dishes, but my brother exited it so my whole author's note got deleted and I REALLY didnt' feel like rewriting it. So yea, here's the last chapter ever! Before you read it though, I just wanna say how great you all are! Thanks for all the reviews and support everyone! LOVE YOUUUU!**

* * *

I left Sonny's apartment, glad that I had made things right, but also a little bit sad. We were back to being frenemies and after all we'd been through, I wasn't sure I could take that. It was better than her hating me though, so I would just have to take what I could get.

I drove home in silence, thinking about what had happened over the few days. Although Sonny and I were no longer together, it hadn't been a total waste. I was a changed man and I wasn't about to go back to being the old Chad anytime soon.

When I arrived home, Amanda was waiting for me on the stairs.

"Where's Liam?" I asked.

"Upstairs packing," she told me. "Why? And how did it go with Sonny?"

"Fine," I answered. "And I just need to talk to him okay?"

"Okay," she answered. I ran up the stairs to my room to find a black-eyed Liam packing his suitcase.

"Liam!" I exclaimed.

"If you're gonna hit me again, tell me first so I can at least defend myself," he said.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "For everything. I haven't been a very good host so...I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," he replied.

"And you know, you don't have to leave," I said. "You can stay for as long as Amanda stays...that is if you think you can put up with me for that long."

"Thanks," Liam said, smiling. "I'd like that. You know, maybe you're not such a bad guy after all."

"I'm not," I answered. "Thanks to Sonny."

_THE END_

* * *

**Okay so like I said, it's super short, but I had to at least let you know that Chad still has feelings for Sonny. You know, to prepare for the sequel (yea that's the surprise). I don't know when I'm gonna get around to it though so you might wanna subscibe to me if you haven't already so you'll know when I start writing. **

**Again, thanks so much everyone who reviewed! Especially MiiMyselfandTime, -ladynatashaeagleye-, Peace owt suckahs, MoonLightShadowBeams, Violin27, LOLChanny819, GiveMeSonnyDays, Lady-Apricotxx, LilRockerStar, ZANESSA IS DA BEST, and SciFiGeek14. (Sorry if I forgot anyone who reviewed alot of times)**

**So yea, that's all. Until next time, PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	18. Author's Note

Just a heads up guys. The sequel to Seducing Sonny, Summer Daze (I know! Gay title!) Is now officially ready to be read...well the first chapter anyway...so READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELY LITTLE CHANNY-LOVERS! And dont' forget to add it to your favourite stories.


End file.
